


Gourmet Lollipops

by InkpenA113



Series: Maruki & Ren are Roommates [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Drug Use, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkpenA113/pseuds/InkpenA113
Summary: “Is… Is there something wrong?”“No! No, why would you assume something’s wrong?”“... You mean besides the fact you’re clearly drunk and listening to the most depressing song I’ve ever heard?”“You leave Coldplay out of this!”
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Maruki Takuto, Amamiya Ren/Maruki Takuto, Kurusu Akira & Maruki Takuto, Kurusu Akira/Maruki Takuto
Series: Maruki & Ren are Roommates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074908
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Gourmet Lollipops

Ren isn’t paying much attention when he hears the front door open and slam shut. Morgana remained asleep against his side. He glances up for a second to see Takuto toss his jacket and cap onto the dining table before turning to the small kitchen. Ren swirls his tongue around the lollipop in his mouth before looking back at the game in his hands.

“Hey, king, how was work tonight?”

He hears a huff from Takuto before a drawer is opened. Ren looks up again with his lips pursed. He doesn’t have to see Takuto’s face to know there’s confusion on it.

“If you’re looking for your cigarettes I got rid of them.”

“Ah…”

“There’s lollipops instead. I got these gourmet ones I found at the store, you gotta try one they’re so good--oh…”

Takuto didn’t pay any mind to Ren’s words. Just walked off to his room and exited a second later to the bathroom with clothes and a towel in hand. Ren clicked his tongue when he heard the shower turn on.

“Ok, bye,”

Ren kept playing his game for a while, simultaneously humming and sucking on the lollipop. About thirty minutes later the shower faucet goes off and Takuto leaves the bathroom in his sweatpants and a t-shirt, hair still a bit damp. Ren doesn’t say anything when he sees Takuto grab a bottle of wine from the fridge and disappear into his room. He still doesn’t say anything when he hears muffled music from the room--some British rock band Takuto really likes. Though Ren can’t help the whine he lets out when the volume goes up a little. _He’s having one of those nights_.

“Mrroooww…” Morgana stretches and curls into Ren’s side. “Is Maruki home?”

“What do you think?”

“Uggghh, not this sad music again!”

“Go back to sleep, I’ll talk to him,”

Morgana makes an annoyed sound before rolling over and hopping off the couch, trotting away into Ren’s room and kicking the door shut behind him with his back paw. Ren stands and goes to Takuto’s room, knocking lightly on the door. When he gets no answer he cracks it open, the music now louder and in his face. As he expected, Takuto is face down on his bed and the wine bottle is sitting on the nightstand, half empty. Ren takes the lollipop stick out his mouth and bites his lip.

“Is… Is there something wrong?”

“No! No, why would you assume something’s wrong?” there was a subtle slur in Takuto’s voice.

“... You mean besides the fact you’re clearly drunk and listening to the most depressing song I’ve ever heard?”

“You leave Coldplay out of this!”

Ren furrowed his brow and rolled his eyes. _This dummy is lucky I love him_. Ren snatched up the wine bottle before Takuto could grab it again, almost laughing at the pathetic whine Takuto made as he reached out for it.

“I’m dumping the rest of this!”

“Mean kitty…” Takuto muttered into his pillow.

Ren smirked and left the room to deal with the wine, coming back a few minutes later with a glass of water and two more lollipops. He set them down for a second so he could pull at Takuto’s arm, urging him to sit against the headboard, then handed the water to him.

“Come on, drink up,”

“I’m not that drunk…”

“Don’t make me dump this on your head!”

Takuto breathed in, clearly annoyed, but took the water anyway. Ren turned the volume on the music down then sat beside Takuto. Ren watched as he drank his water, bringing his legs to his chest and resting his arms and head on his knees.

“Cab driving giving you a hard time, Maru?”

“I had two drunk passengers flirting with me nonstop and making inappropriate remarks… then there was this couple from an earlier shift, they argued for the whole ride and kept arguing for almost an hour after I got them to their destination,”

“Damn…”

Takuto took a few more sips of water. “I’m sorry if I came off as cold when I got home…”

“Don’t be, I’d be salty too,”

“I’ve been looking at other jobs. Maybe I could wait tables at a restaurant…?”

“If we’re having a money problem I can pick up another part time job,”

“On top of the flower shop and the convenience store? You shouldn’t do so much, I can take care of the rent on my own, ok?”

“I really don’t mind, I love working.”

Of course he did. Ren loved everything. Takuto had to admire the fact Ren still had so much love and positivity in his heart after what he’s gone through. No matter how much life was getting him down, all Takuto had to do was see that smile and that shine in those pretty eyes and suddenly everything was worth it. He finished his water and set the glass aside, before pulling Ren into a hug and kissing his head.

“You’re too good for this world,”

“Whaaaa?” Ren shook his head and stuck out his tongue. Takuto chuckled.

“You may not believe it but it’s true!”

“Psssh, whatever makes you happy. Now can you play something else? I’m almost sure this song is about a dead girl,”

Takuto rolled his eyes. “Fine. And it is,”

“Oh my GOD.”

Ren dramatically threw his head back as he flopped onto the bed with his hands over his face. Takuto laughed and got up to turn his music off. Instead he put on an album him and Ren both loved. He noticed the lollipops on the nightstand, both labeled strawberry shortcake. Takuto took one and peeled the wrapper off.

“Thank you by the way… for taking the cigarettes. I guess I still have a lot of bad habits I need to drop,”

“You and me both, king,”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“Cause you are a king!” Ren took the other lollipop and laughed when Takuto went red-faced. The man was way too easy to fluster.

“So what do you want for dinner tonight?”

“I ordered some food a while ago, it should be here any minute,”

“Oh? You did?”

Ren crossed his legs with a big grin, holding the lollipop stick between his teeth. “You can take care of rent all you want but you can’t stop me from getting dinner for you!”

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up til midnight to write this because I was sad ╯︿╰  
> also craving lollipops, baby needs some sugar (iiin more ways than one)


End file.
